Sad Songs
by El Queso de Malicioso
Summary: A collection of songfics celebrating all the different elements of my favorite pairing BBRae. Now featuring 4 BBTer songfics for the sake of broadening my horizons.
1. Quitter: The Toadies

**Sad Songs – Colloction of Oneshot Songfics**

**Quitter**

**Author: **El Queso de Melicioso

**Series: **Teen Titans

**Genres: **Romance/Horror

**Rated: **M for language, violence, and non-discriptive rape… so if you get off on that kind of thing, too bad for you, 'cause I'll never write a descriptive rape scene! Never!

**Summary: **Beast Boy hurts Raven in a momentary loss of control causing her to flee the tower and seek solace in a complete stranger. But, is he really all he seems, or is there something far more sinister afoot?

**A/N: **Okay, this one's mostly from the POV of Raven and BB, with a quick glance into the sick and twisted mind of Greg(you'll see). This story is to the tune of Quitter by The Toadies. It's an extremely disturbing song, hence the extremely disturbing fic. Just so you know, I'm not all that good at serious stuff, so don't hate me!

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Beast Boy's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I don't know why, but I woke up feeling slightly edgy. I didn't think anything of it at first, but I soon realized that something needed to be done.

I was walking down the hall and slammed into Raven, like we seem to do so very often. This pissed me off for some unknown reason, but I just held my annoyance in. I reached out to help Raven up, but she just pushed my hand aside and stood up on her own. Now that, I couldn't ignore. I just blew. My vision seemed to get a slightly reddish tint, and I flung out at her, my fist colliding squarely with her cheek. Now, any previous emotions were replaced by shock. I backed up a couple steps before turning and running.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

He hit me… he hit me! What the fuck's wrong with him? He hit me! I don't know why, but it really hurt. It wasn't even the strongest of punches, but something about it really hurt. I felt my emotions slowly break free from my control and knew that I had to get out of the tower… before I destroyed something.

At a Lake Somewhere in the City

I had been flying for quite some time, trying to find somewhere I could go and calm down. But, no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't stop thinking about how Beast Boy had hit me. We had collided in the hall, and all I had done was decline his aid in standing… and he hit me.

Eventually, I found myself nearing a pleasant looking lake. This might be a nice place to figure things out. I landed near the bank and began to walk slowly along until I came across a little dock. I stepped out onto it and approached the edge. For awhile, I just stared out over the vast lake. It was beautiful, but I just couldn't get over… the incident. I began to think back, over the events of the past few months.

Now that I think about it, things between Beast Boy and me have been moving at a downward spiral lately. It seems like it started right around the time when we returned from fighting the Brotherhood of Evil to find Terra's statue crumbled. Maybe he had a reason for being so distant lately. Hell, he was even rivaling me! He'd been spending more time in his room, which bngs up another disturbing thought. The last time I got a peek in there, I noticed that it was… clean! I mean, it wasn't perfect, but the piles of things that I had honestly begun to think were living were gone. His bed was made. But, the strangest part was when I saw all of BB's Terra memorabilia in the trash when it was my turn to take it out. But, I guess that I shouldn't complain about that. If he's finally getting over her, who am I to complain? But, even with all that, who does he think he is, hitting me like that?

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Greg's POV

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Oh my god… she's amazing! That hair, that strange yet beautiful complexion… I must have her…

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I felt a shiver run up my spine as I felt a presence draw near. I turned quickly, entering a slightly defensive stance. But, when I saw the person, I quickly calmed. He was tall and skinny, possibly thinner than Beast Boy. He had dirty-blonde hair and was wearing a basic flannel shirt with a pair of blue jeans. I don't know what it was, but he let off a relaxing aura. Although I would normally never even talk to some random person on the street, due to my emotional imbalance, I broke that habit.

"Um…hi?" I said slowly and in a questioning tone. He smiled slightly at me and walked over to stare out at the lake too.

"So, what brings a pretty girl like you out here at this hour?" he asked me in a smooth almost buter-like voice. I fell for it instantly.

"Nothing really" I replied with a shrug. "Just some… family trouble."

"Ah…" he began. "I know exactly what yer' talkin' about. I can't stand my old folks sometimes."

"Yeah well, my family's probably nothing like yours… neither one…" I muttered, beginning to feel my barriers fall.

"Ya' wanna talk about it?" he asked, seeming to be honestly concerned.

I turned to look at him suspiciously, but when I saw the soft smile upon his face, I melted instantly.

_**Make up your mind**_

"Maybe we could take a walk, possibly find somewhere more private to sit?"

"I guess… I don't have anything better to do…"

_**Decide to walk with me**_

_**Around the lake tonight**_

_**Around the lake tonight**_

_**By…my…side**_

We walked for awhile. I began to tell him everything… or at least, an edited version of everything. I didn't want to go into the whole "super hero" thing. As my story drew to a close, I sighed with relief. Maybe Star's right. Maybe talking does help. After a little while, I began to notice a boat house a couple yards in the distance. "Where are we going?"

"I live in that boathouse over there, and there's a relatively private place to sit around the other side" he replied.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Greg's POV

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Almost there! This is too easy! I would've expected far more from the great Raven of the Teen Titans. But, she's just another girl, looking for someone to talk to… just a little further.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Beast Boy's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"So, that's really it?" I asked Cyborg, a tad uncertain at the simplicity of the situation. Apparently, the Beast just got a little screwy and I just needed a "booster shot" for the vaccine. So, now I'm apparently fine and go and apologize to Raven.

"Yep, dude" Cyborg replied with a big fat smile.

I nodded my thanks and got up to leave and find Raven. But, I quickly noticed that she wasn't in the tower. I began to get nervous. It's not safe to be out this late at night! I quickly found the exit from the tower the Raven had been to most recently and began to follow the faint scent trail that she had left behind her. If it weren't for her lavender shampoo, the scent might have already faded due to the fact that it was in the air.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

We soon reached the boathouse and began to circle around it. I don't know why, but I was more comfortable around Greg than anybody else in my life.

_**I'm not gonna lie**_

_**I'll not be a gentleman.**_

_**Behind the boathouse**_

_**I'm gonna show you my dark secret.**_

What I saw when we reached the other side, made me gasp slightly. So, that's what I've been smelling for the last few minutes. The grass on this side was strewn with small patches of dried blood. I began to back up, but felt a hand grasp my wrist. I turned to see Greg, his previous sweet smile turned into a malicious grin. Oh, how one can turn so very ugly with a simple change in facial expression.

"Azarath Metri-" was all I could get out before my mouth was covered by a strip of tape. Tape? When'd he get tape?

I was shoved down onto a clean spot on the lawn and felt him flip me over. I stared up into his eyes… those eyes… formerly holding such care, now empty and cold.

He began to tear off my leotard and cloak. It took far less time for him to take it off than I had ever expected. Suddenly regaining my senses, I began to struggle with everything I had. Bu I soon stopped when I felt something hard being pressed against my neck.

"Stay still, and your spot just might stay pure" he said. I stopped moving and forced myself to calm down. I closed my eyes and beg to chant my mantra in my mind. I pulled myself from my body in an attempt at an astral projection. Yes! It's working!

In astral form, I began to fly back to the tower. I suddenly stopped when I saw Beast Boy looking around with a disheartened look on his face. Apparently, he's lost my scent, I thought suddenly remembering what he had done.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Beast Boy's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I stopped flying suddenly. It was gone. I'd lost her scent… or at least I couldn't find it over the odd copper-like smell that pervaded the entire area. I decided to land as to plan my next action.

After awhile of no ideas, I flew back into the air and began to look in all directions frantically. I couldn't say exactly why, but I just had to find Raven. Then, I heard a thought enter my mind; _follow the scent of blood, it will lead you._

That, of course, revealed what that copper-like smell had been all along. It was blood! I quickly ran in the direction in which it was the strongest.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Having obtained the help I needed, I flew back to where my body was to see what was happening to it. What I saw would have sent a shiver down my back, had my back been a physical entity. That pervert was pulling my limp body toward his house, covered in cuts and bruises. I flew back into my body and soon felt the pain overwhelm me.

"Back so soon?" he asked, with no discernable emotion. I didn't respond, which didn't seem to bother him in the slightest. "Good, 'cause now yer gonna be mine fer good."

_**I'm not gonna lie**_

_**I want you for mine**_

_**My blushing bride**_

_**Be my lover**_

_**Be my lover, yeah**_

I was officially terrified. Whatever he's done to me so far probably wouldn't be anything in comparison to what he's about to.

"If you're thinking that the worst has yet to come, you're right on in that assumption."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Beast Boy's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I could feel my legs tiring, but I didn't stop. Oh, god Raven! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I hurt you, and whatever's happening to you right now is all my fault. I could smell the scent growing even stronger. This only pushed me to go even faster.

_**Don't be afraid**_

_**I didn't mean to scare you**_

_**So help me, Jesus**_

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Greg's POV

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Everything's just going so perfectly. I got my "business" done, and now all that's left is my little "deep freeze".

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

After entering the boathouse, I was dragged toward a door which opened to show the most horrifying thing. There were a good dozen or so girls… seeming to be frozen somehow. Their bodies were perfectly preserved, and I knew what was coming up. Oh, god! Please, Beast Boy! Please help me!

_**I can promise you**_

_**You will stay as beautiful**_

_**With dark hair**_

_**And soft skin**_

_**Forever**_

He pushed me into the freezer and slammed the door on me.

_**Forever**_

I was terrified. It was so cold.

_**Forever**_

What if Beast Boy doesn't make it in time, and I freeze to death?

_**Forever**_

What if he doesn't make it at all…

_**Make up your mind**_

_**Make up your mind**_

_**And I promise you**_

_**I will treat you well**_

_**My sweet angel**_

_**So help me, Jesus**_

I began to scream. I didn't want to die… not here…not now! I heard his voice on the other side of the door. He was looking in through a tiny round window. "Tell me. Do you wanna die?" I was horrified by those words. Nobody could be that sadistic…could they?

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Beast Boy's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I eventually found myself near a boathouse. The scent was strongest here, so I approached the door. What I heard from inside made my blood run cold. "Do you wanna die?" I knocked the door down with one smooth kick and rushed in.

_**Give it up to me**_

_**Give it up to me**_

_**Do you wanna be**_

_**My angel?**_

_**So help me**_

_**Be my angel**_

_**Be my angel**_

A tall thin man turned to face, with an expression of pure rage on his face. "Who the fuck do you think yo-" he began, but couldn't even finish as I rushed him, slamming his head against the nearest wall, putting him into an extremely dazed state.

I grabbed him by the collar of his flannel and shouted into his face. "Do YOU wanna die? Well, do you!" I threw him across the room muttering about the fact that he is a crazy son of a bitch.

_**Do you wanna die?**_

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I was so cold, but I now had hope. I heard Beast Boy giving that stupid little fuck a good beating for me. I just hoped that he'd leave him alive, so I could get my turn.

Suddenly, the door opened, nearly torn off its hinges. I ran forward and fell into Beast Boy's arms. He held me and stroked my hair. And just kept saying "I'm sorry, so sorry."

Finally, I tore the strip of tape from my mouth and said "It's…okay…I forgive you." I sent a quick burst of my energy at the bastard in the corner and quickly teleported the both of us all the way back to the tower, back to my room.

When we arrived, I collapsed and Beast Boy carried me to my bed. When I was comfortable, he began to leave, but I grabbed his wrist, stopping him. He turned back to face me. Well, now's probably the best time for this. "Beast Boy, I love you."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Beast Boy's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

It's a strange thing to have your hopes risen to unknown heights and then dashed in an instant. It's a thing that I will call "hope rash" from this day forward. She says she loves me, but that can't be true. She's probably just freaked out by what happened to her and is clinging to the nearest person to her. "No you don't."

"Yes I do!" she virtually screamed, nearly shattering my eardrums. "I have ever since… she broke your heart…"

I inhaled sharply at the comment, but brushed it off. "Okay… but, if this isn't true…"

"I know" she replied with an exasperated sigh. "Don't think I'll ever be messing with you now that I know about your killer left hook." At first, I thought she was serious and just recalling my little accident. But, upon further examination of her expression, I was able to find the joke in her comment.

In a sarcastic voice of my own, I replied "That's funny. You're funny." With that and a roll of my eyes, I leant in and pressed my lips to hers. We just stayed like that for a few seconds before I pulled back.

There was an obvious blush on my face, and I could feel the same results upon my own. "Night Rae" I muttered, turning to leave.

She sat up abruptly. "Where are you going?" she asked in a slightly nervous tone.

I turned back and grinned my trademark grin at her. "You can't seriously think we're gonna sleep together on the first night, do you? We ain't livin' no porno Rae."

She blushed even deeper at that comment, chucking something large and fluffy at my head. As it bounced off and fell to the ground, I caught it in one hand. Looking at the thing closely for a second, a small grin crossed my face.

"Ooh… a giant chicken" I muttered in an eerily convincing imitation of Raven. "I must be the luckiest guy in the world…" With that, I rolled my eyes, tossed the doll over to Raven and finished my trek to the door.

I was out in the hall and just about to shut the door when I stopped. "I'll be right across the hall. You don't have anything to worry about anymore." I took a deep breath. "Pretend that thing's me for now."

I finally turned to face her and saw that she had a wicked grin, easily able to rival one of my own spreading slowly over her face. I was about to ask what she was plotting when she started fondling what would've been the bird's crotch; had it had one, smirking all the while.

"Don't get too frisky now" I mumbled, sliding the door shut and walking toward my room.

As I lay in my bed dozing, I had one thought before drifting into sleep.

**_I can promise you_**

_**I will treat you well**_

**_My sweet angel_**

_**So help me**_

_**Jesus**_

_**Jesus**_

_**Jesus…**_

**A/N: **Hey, readers! I'm soooooooooo sorry! First of all, I'm sorry for taking so long to put anything up on this site. Any readers of **Teen Titans: Video Games Are Fun!** can become happy with the knowledge that I'm going to update very, very, very, very, soon. I'm really sorry! I'll explain why I've been gone for so long on said update! And, secondly, I'm sorry for writing something so horribly…HORRIBLE!!! I just wanted to get something written and didn't really care if it was good or not! I'm also writingtwo other oneshots. But, they're not part of this series. I'm not certain when I'll update this series next, whenever I'm entering a state of writer's block or something.


	2. Be Yourself: AudioSlave

**Sad Songs: A Collection of Oneshot Songfics**

**Be Yourself – By Audioslave**

**Summary: **Love is painful, need I say more?

**A/N: **This will have that POV changing thing that I have in all my fic, but who's POV it is at the time is for you to figure out. I tend ot make it pretty obvious, but sometimes, you might need to use some context clues to figure it out.

First, I thought that I could trust him. Then, because of that stupid boy blunder, there was this massive misunderstanding. I thought that he'd told them, but… I was wrong, need I say more? But, in my hurt and confusion, I made the worst decision of my entire life. I joined… Slade.

But, I fixed that… at least… I thought I had. Stupid Raven and her damned father! No, that's not fair… to Raven. She couldn't help it. But, it just gets on my nerves that I had sacrificed myself for… ultimately… nothing at all.

But, I was brought back… sort of. I had no memories of my past… and apparently, a brand new formulated one. But somehow, I remembered… and went back to… them… the Teen Titans.

I was welcomed back to them with open arms. It was a bit disconcerting, really. Oddly enough, the one who distrusted me the most was Starfire. Yeah, I know. Weird, huh?"

Anyways, even Raven was willing to let me come back. She had said "We're too similar. I can't hate you." I had reminded her that it wasn't "her" who had joined Slade and nearly killed all of them, but she just said "Yes, but I gave into my father… and nearly killed everybody. And, I can't say that I wouldn't have been tempted by the prospect of taking the easy route to controlling my powers." I was thoroughly shocked.

Now for Beast Boy. At first, he was being extremely distant. But, after awhile, he had warmed up to me and we had grown close all over again. I felt myself falling in love with him all over again. He was just so caring. But, in my love-induced-haze, I couldn't notice how close he was growing with another one of the Titans. I still don't think that anything was, or is going on, but they were growing closer.

But, he was dating me, which just added to my dismissal of the facts. We dated steadily for four years, and finally I began to get impatient. On our fourth dating anniversary, everything was going to change, I made sure of it.

Flashback

"Gar?" I asked, for he had told me his true name about two and a half years prior.

"Yeah?" he said, looking up at me.

"We've been… together… for a while now" I started, preparing for the big moment.

"Yeah… four years…" he responded matter-of-factly.

Suddenly, I just sighed and grabbed his hand. We looked into eachother's eyes. "Garfield Mark Logan, will you be my husband?"

He just stared at me in shock. Then, his expression turned to one of sadness. I prepared myself for the worst. He looked off into the distance, and said "Yes…"

End Flashback

That's right, I proposed to HIM! It had to be done… or so I thought at the time. As can be expected, I couldn't have been happier. But, the nostalgia was eventually shattered as it always is. That's why I'm here. That's why I have this knife. That's why I'm going to take control… first thing tomorrow…

_**Somebody falls to pieces.**_

_**Sleeping all alone, somebody kills the pain.**_

_**Spinning in the silence,**_

_**She finally drifts away.**_

New POV

It's strange. After what just happened, they were getting married. Dick and Star were finally tying the knot… after dating for six years and flirting for three before that. I guess that it was bound to happen, and it has been nearly six months since… the event, so I really can't blame them for wanting to get on with their lives, but I don't have that luxury.

Dick had wanted me as his best man, but I knew that he was just doing it to help me move on. But, I can't move on… it was my fault.

Flashback

"Do you, Tara Marcov take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, through sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do" she replied, looking at me with those big blue eyes of hers.

End Flashback

And now, a new wedding was to happen, and they all should've known that I wouldn't be able to go through it… even though it was another's.

Ultimately, Vic was made the first man… which was how it should have been from the very beginning. Dick and I had never really gotten along anyways.

But, I will admit, it is rude of me to not even show up…

New POV

"Do you, Korey Anders take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, through sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" was Star's response. She didn't even flinch at her human alias, which brought an expression of great pride to Dick's face.

"And do you, Richard Grayson take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and ot cherish, through sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" he replied just as certainly.

I couldn't help it. I smiled to myself, completely content with the fact that I'd probably never be up on that red carpet, being bound to somebody for the rest of time… or so I thought.

But, something caught my attention, where's Garfield? I realized that there was nothing that I could do until the ceremony was complete, but as soon as that happened, I would find him… and beat the living shit out of him.

"Then, you may kiss the bride." That line always made me laugh, for Dick and Star had already done it more times than I cared to count, a kiss right now would be strictly ceremonial… well, whatever.

Seeing that my job was done and that I really had no more reason to stay, I left for the main door. I was about halfway down the hall when I heard Star grunt as if she was putting great effort into something. I didn't really notice until a bouquet struck me in the back of the head like a ton of bricks. I could see all kinds of women rush towards me and I stood as quickly as my concussion would allow… to find Star's bouquet laying in my arms.

I don't know why, but I've never been happier in my life…

New POV

I approached the grave. I still couldn't understand why the others would've scheduled their wedding in the same church as she had been buried. I leant before the tombstone and rubbed my fingers over our custom made inscription.

Tara Marcov

Terra

A Teen Titan

And a Friend

R.I.P.

And, that was all she ever really was… a friend. I'm not completely certain why I mourn her so much, I never truly loved her… she was just a… replacement…

_**Someone gets excited in a chapel yard,**_

_**And catches a bouquet.**_

_**Another lays a dozen**_

_**White roses on a grave.**_

_**And to be yourself is all that you can do.**_

_**To be yourself is all that you can do…**_

Now that I think about it, one might wonder why I blame myself…

Flashback

"I do" she said it with such conviction, such pride, such… finality…

_**Somebody finds salvation in everyone,**_

_**Another only pain.**_

I prayed to myself that all of this could be a dream, just a dream. But, all hopes of that impossibility were dashed when the priest turned to look at me. I was already sweating profusely, and I was close to passing out from the stress and confusion.

_**Somebody tries to hide himself.**_

_**Down inside himself, he prays.**_

"And do you, Garfield Logan take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and in hea-" but I never heard the rest. I saw… her… smiling at me from the audience and I lost it. I just ran.

Terra had even leapt at me, grabbing at my leg. But, I just shook her off and ran out of the chapel calling out the last words that she would apparently ever hear me say… "I'm sorry!"

End Flashback

Later, I found out that Dick had proposed to Star right before. The only thing that keeps me at all sane is the fact that I didn't kill their marriage before it had even begun with my cold dash.

_**Someone swears his true love until the end of time.**_

_**Another runs away.**_

_**Separate or united,**_

_**Healthy or insane.**_

I found my solitude broken by a pair of quiet footsteps. I turned to see who it was, even though I already knew.

"What do you want?" I asked rhetorically, knowing full well what she had come for.

_**And to be yourself is all that you can do.**_

She walked up and looked down at the grave before us. "Don't you think that you've suffered enough?"

_**To be yourself is all that you can do.**_

I was surprised by her question and looked at her quizzically. "What?"

_**To be yourself is all that you can do.**_

"You've spent the last six months beating yourself up" she responded. "Plus, you suffered just as much as she had when she had left to do… the deed…"

_**To be yourself is all that you can do.**_

I heard her words, but they just didn't seem to register. "I'll never be able to pay enough for what I did. I broke her heart…"

_**Even when you've paid enough,**_

_**Been put upon or been held up.**_

_**With every memory of**_

_**The good or bad, faces of luck.**_

"I'm just worried about you Garfield. This isn't healthy…" I heard her say as she layed the bouquet in her hands down the grave next to the one that I had brought. White and red roses together, that's nice…

"Don't worry about me" I said turning to leave. After walking about ten feet, I paused and looked back. "I won't allow anybody else to be hurt because of me…"

I could tell that she was staring after me, and I didn't care anymore… or at least, I didn't want to…

_**Don't lose any sleep tonight.**_

_**I'm sure everything will end up alright.**_

_**You may win… or lose…**_

New POV

I stared after him as he left. What he had said was going to stay with me for awhile. "I won't allow anybody else to be hurt because of me." And I weapt. This wasn't my Garfield… my Beast Boy…

_**But to be yourself is all that you can do.**_

_**To be yourself is all that you can do…**_

_**To be yourself is all that you can do.**_

_**To be yourself is all that you can do.**_

_**And to be yourself is all that you can do.**_

_**To be yourself is all that you can do.**_

_**To be yourself is all that you can do…**_

**A/N: **Yeah, just as bitter as the last one's ending, with none of the sweetness. But, that's still to come. This one is a dual shot because there are two songs to go along with it.

**Next Time: Doesn't Remind Me By Audioslave**

Beast Boy can't stand the guilt anymore and has taken up some… strange new hobbies to try to forget. But, what will be the one thing that will allow him to finally move on?

**REVIEW!**

Signed,

The Cheese!


	3. Doesn't Remind Me: AudioSlave

**Sad Songs**

**Doesn't Remind Me_(Sequal to "Be Yourself")_**

**A/N: **Okay, this is dedicated to my only reviewer; **mrbeans**!

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"Team meeting!" I heard our "fearless leader" nearly scream even though everybody was within a ten foot radius of him… except for Beast Boy. Hmmm… I wonder who the meeting's about…

The four of us formed a small circle like those formed by football team huddles. Robin was across from me, with Star to his right and Cyborg to his left.

Robin cleared his throat and began. "I'm assuming that everybody's taken notice of Beast Boy's… odd behavior as of late."

"Yes, love Robin" Starfire began. "He has taken up rather odd hobbies."

"Hobbies?" Cyborg whispered loudly. "Y'know that van I built for him on his twentieth birthday?" We all nodded. "I had to get a ride from him recently. At first, everything was fine. Then suddenly, he's driving backwards!"

"It's called backing up, Cyborg" I said, feeling my sarcasm senses tingling.

Cyborg proceeded to glare at me. Then, his expression changed into a smirk as he continued. "Sure, he was backing up at eighty mph for an hour and a half." I didn't see a point in responding and just looked to see our leader's response. But, he just couldn't let it end without one last "I thought so."

This was greeted by the simultaneous glare of myself, Robin and Starfire all at once.

"So, what other things have you all noticed?" our leader asked upon the completion of our triple-death-glare.

_**I walk the streets of Japan 'til I get lost,**_

'_**Cause it doesn't remind me of anything.**_

_**With a graveyard tan, carrying a cross,**_

'_**Cause it doesn't remind me of anything.**_

_**I like studying faces in a parking lot,**_

'_**Cause it doesn't remind me of anything.**_

_**I like driving backwards in the fog,**_

'_**Cause it doesn't remind me of anything.**_

_**The things that I've loved, the things that I've lost,**_

_**The things I've held sacred that I've dropped.**_

_**I won't lie no more you can bet.**_

_**I don't wanna learn what I'll need to forget.**_

It was Starfire's turn now. "Friend Beast Boy has started taking extremely long walks, from which he returns in an extremely ill state. Added to that, he has been spending much time listening to the radio."

I raised my eyebrow at that. "Okay, the first part makes sense to mention, but why would the other part matter… at all?"

"He has not been listening to… his regular form of music. It sounds quite a bit like the religious music of this planet. And, when he becomes bored of such, he turns to the station in which there is much speaking with no music."

"You mean gospel music and radio talk?" Cyborg asked, seeming to have some understanding of the girl.

"Yes, friend Cyborg" she replied. "I believe so."

I was quickly becoming agitated by all of this. I tried to hold it back and participate in the conversation, but quite soon, I would declare that an grave impossibility.

Robin jumped in with "That's only part of the picture." He took another deep breath before continuing. "I've seen him staring at random people as they pass as if he's examining them or something."

_**I like gypsy moths and radio talk,**_

'_**Cause it doesn't remind me of anything.**_

_**I like gospel music and canned applause,**_

'_**Cause it doesn't remind me of anything.**_

_**I like colorful clothing in the sun,**_

'_**Cause it doesn't remind me of anything.**_

_**I like hammering nails and speaking in tongues,**_

'_**Cause it doesn't remind me of anything.**_

_**The things that I've loved, the things that I've lost,**_

_**The things I've held sacred that I've dropped.**_

_**I won't lie no more you can bet.**_

_**I don't wanna learn what I'll need to forget.**_

"Did it ever occur to you that he's finally trying to get over her… like we all kept telling him to do?" I asked, deciding that it was my turn, whether it really was or not. "He's just not doing a very good at it."

"Well, you're probably right, Raven" Robin said in reply. "But, some of his activities have become dangerous."

"I believe that somebody should attempt to talk to friend Beast Boy" Starfire said, raising her right pointer finger as if stating the meaning of life.

"Well, I think that you should all just leave him alone and deal with your own problems before screwing with those of others!" I said, slowly growing to a shout by the last few words.

Everybody turned towards me. Then, they looked at eachother and nodded as if part of some kind of conspiracy.

"Hammering can be heard in his room on a regular basis, with nothing ever coming of it" Cyborg said quickly.

I tried to respond, but was interrupted by Robin who said "He enters random fits of anger, breaking anything in the general vicinity" in rather the same manner.

My attempted retort was once again interrupted, this time by Starfire. "And finally, friend Beast Boy has been strangely pale as of late."

I still wanted to argue, but with all the facts being thrown at me, I couldn't think of anything. So, all I said was "Fine, but I'll be the one to talk to him." I was just about to leave when I realized something. "Where is Beast Boy anyways?"

"His current location is on western beach of the island" supplied Starfire in her usual helpful way.

I just nodded and turned to leave once again.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The others think that they can keep secrets from me. That's just funny. I knew full well that they were talking about me inside. I was also fully aware of how strange I had been acting lately.

They all think that I'm just doing things without thinking… except for Raven. She almost seems to understand. The truth is that… I have to do these things. I have to do whatever it takes to get my mind off of… her. At first, I wanted to feel guilty, in order to make up for everything that I had done to her. But, I soon couldn't take the pain anymore. So, I have to stop all thoughts of her from even entering my mind. I don't really care how, but I've found a few surefire ways to distract myself.

I heard soft footsteps approaching from behind. Normally, they wouldn't be audible, but I had no trouble identifying them and the scent that accompanied. "Hey Rae."

She sat down next to me on the sand. "You have to stop that. It's…"

I almost grinned as I finished her sentence. "… Creepy?"

"Well… yes…" was all she said. I waited for her to go on, but she never did.

"They sent you out to make me stop acting weird, right?" I asked, growing uncomfortable with the silence.

"That's what they wanted me to do" she replied, confirming all of my suspicions. "But, I don't think I will."

I looked at her, slightly surprised. "Why not?" I asked. "What I'm doing is stupid, not to mention dangerous!" I said, my voice growing to near a shout by the end.

"Then, why do you do them?" she asked.

I thought about not answering. But, when I looked up and saw her looking back at me with those amazing violet eyes, I just had to answer. "It just hurts so much… thinking of… her… "

She nodded as if she already new that. "Do you know what your actual problem is?"

I just stared at her, refusing to respond.

"First, you mourned to an extreme level, and now you're trying to force yourself to move on… to another extreme level." She sighed quietly.

I suddenly realized that she was completely right. But then, a thought struck me that caused me to start laughing.

"What is it?" Raven asked, raising her eyebrow in that way she does.

"The funny part was that I never actually loved her!" I forced between spasms of laughter.

She stared at me, seeming lost for words. She opened her mouth, as if to speak, but just shut it again. She had to try three more times before she actually got anything out. "That was… unexpected."

I calmed my laughter slowly, deciding that I'd slightly misspoken. When the tremors ceased, I was able to continue. "I mean, I did at first. I had a crush on her the moment I saw her for the first time in that desert. It came back with a vengeance when she did." I paused and looked away from Raven. "I think that by the time I'd asked her out, it was, at the least, close to love. Then, when she gave up her life for us, that's what it became." I turned back to look at her again. "Rae?"

"Hmmm…?"

"Have you ever heard that saying 'Absence only makes the heart grow stronger'?" She nodded. "It's a load of crap. I don't even think I loved her when she was first revived. I think I just loved…" I sighed before finishing. "… my memories of her. We were over before we ever began…"

"If that's the case…" she began quietly.

I looked up at her slender face, prepared to answer anything that she would ask me.

"Why did you agree to marry her?"

I looked at Raven, straight into her beautiful eyes and decided that it was finally time to tell her. "I wasn't doing it for myself. I figured that at least one of us should be happy. I guess I was just settling …"

"What does that mean?"

"I knew that the chances of somebody seeing past my… skin and loving me for and despite it… would be minimal at best. I especially knew that I could never have the one that I actually loved. I only did it because she was the only one to love **ME**!"

"What makes you think that the one you love doesn't share the same feelings?" Raven asked, drawing closer to me.

"She's just too perfect and I'm just so… not…"

"Well, I don't care what the woman you love thinks" Raven said, only coming closer. "I think you're more than perfect."

Then, what she did next surprised me beyond all reason. She… kissed me!

_**Bend and shape me.**_

_**I love the way you are.**_

_**Slow and sweetly,**_

_**Like never before.**_

_**Calm and sleeping,**_

_**We won't stir up the past.**_

**_So discretely,_**

_**We won't look back.**_

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I pulled away, due to my mortal need for air. I looked at Beast Boy to try to gauge his reaction. What I saw was a blank face with glazed eyes.

Then, he turned the tables by pulling back in for more.

This second kiss was even more passionate than the first, and I was greatly surprised when nothing exploded. Sure, I have some degree of control, but nothing's absolute.

"I love you too" said Beast Boy with all the sincerity I could have asked for.

_**The things that I've loved, the things that I've lost,**_

_**The things I've held sacred that I've dropped.**_

_**I won't lie no more you can bet.**_

_**I don't wanna learn what I'll need to forget.**_

_**I like throwing my voice and breaking guitars,**_

'_**Cause it doesn't remind me of anything.**_

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

We just lay there, for who knows… or cares… how long. We never spoke, just watched the waves, the sunset, and eachother.

And, I finally found something to distract me…

_**I like playing in the sand. What's mine is ours,**_

_**If it doesn't remind me of anything…**_

**A/N: **Okay, that's the end of that story. I know that the quality of these aren't as high as some of the other things that I've written, but they're basically my practice for stories of a more serious nature then **Video Games Are Fun!**

I won't be updating again until I have at least as many reviews(in total) as chapters. So, if anybody's looking forward to an update, you'd better be prepared to review!


	4. The Long Black Veil

**Sad Songs**

**A/N: **This is gonna be my first fic in this series in 3rd person POV. I'm trying to draw away from that whole POV thing. I hope you enjoy.

Also, I have edited the endings of "**Quitter**" and "**Doesn't Remind Me**" if you wish to check them out again. I edited "**Quitter**" to decrease the cheesiness of the ending, and "**Doesn't Remind Me**" because I misrepresented BB's previous relationship with Terra and needed to reperate this problem.

**The Long Black Veil**

Two Titans stood, staring in stunned horror at the sight before them. On the ground lay the dead form of their leader.

"Robin!" Starfire shouted with all she had, running forward and falling to her knees before her downed love.

The other, Cyborg, just shook his head gravely, wiping away a single tear before getting to work. He approached a nearby civilian and asked "Did you see anything?"

He was fully aware that answers would be few and far apart, but he pressed forward. He was thoroughly surprised, though, when the man nodded rapidly.

"Yeah, I know who did it!" he said in a deep Spanish accent. "It was-"

His speech was interrupted by a white silhouette of a Raven appearing slightly behind Cyborg and fading to reveal the girl for whom it represented. "Cyborg? What-"

Coming from another direction, a small, green bird landed and transformed into a boy of the same hue. "Dudes, what's-"

Both stopped dead in their tracks as they saw what lay before them. They both dashed over to the form of their deceased leader and stared in horror at what this meant.

But, their revelry was interrupted by that same witness of whom their appearances had interrupted. "It was him! The green guy!"

"What the fu-" Beast Boy shouted, looking around confusedly as a pair of police officers ran up and tackled him from behind.

"No" Raven tried to stop them. "He couldn't have done it! He was with-"

But, once again, her speech was stopped. This time, it was by a look from Beast Boy. Their eyes met once before he was dragged towards the squad car.

_**Ten years ago, on a cold dark night,**_

**_Someone was killed 'neath the town hall light._**

_**There were few at the scene, but they all agreed**_

_**That the slayer who fled looked a lot like me.**_

Starfire, Raven and Cyborg each stood in the viewer's booths in the courtroom as their friend made his plea.

"On the charge of murder in the first degree, how do you plead, Mr. Logan?" the judge asked in a tired sounding voice.

Though they all knew what he would say, they still tensed, hoping for the absolute best. They all hoped that he would come to his senses.

"Guilty…"

The judge nodded solemnly before continuing. "You are aware that, seeing who you killed, you are sentenced to death?"

Beast Boy had trouble looking at the man before him. "Yes."

"Listen son" the judge began slowly. "Are you sure you wanna do this? You've helped save our butts more times than I can count." He sighed, noticing how Beast Boy seemed not to be listening anymore. "Listen, if you were somewhere else. You probably have a good case."

Beast Boy looked the judge in the eyes for the first time since entering the court, but still remained silent.

"Fine" the judge said briskly, seeming as if to want to wash his hands of the whole ordeal. "By the power of this court, your sentence is the highest for the crime you commited. You are hereby sentenced to death by lethal injection."

With deafening finality, the judge struck the bench with his gavel and Garfield was escorted from the room.

**_The judge said "Son, what is your alibi?" _**

"_**If you were somewhere else, you won't have to die."**_

_**I spoke not a word, though it meant my life.**_

"Why are you doing this Beast Boy?" Raven asked him during a private meeting.

He stared at her, eyes dull and emotionless as hers had been not so long ago.

"It isn't worth it Gar!" she nearly shouted, angered by his silence.

"Yes it is" he said bluntly. He then reached over and took her hand into his.

Her eyes began to cloud over with tears. "You don't have to do this. We can make this work."

"Raven" he began at almost a whisper. "There's nothing to make work. You're with Victor. What I did to him… is tantamount to murder for me."

She pulled away from him and stood abruptly. She clutched her chest and took in a labored breath. "Do what you will then" she said, turning to flea the room.

_**For I'd been in the arms of my best friend's wife.**_

A woman walked through a cemetery, stumbling every so often from the violent weather and uneven terrain. But, it's quite obvious that she has a destination in mind. She stands before a specific tombstone.

She just stood for what seemed like forever. But eventually, she couldn't take the strain any longer and collapsed to her knees.

"Why?" she asks, grabbing a clump of the dirt in her hand and staring transfixed at it. "Why would you do this?"

_**She walks these hills in a long black veil.**_

_**She visits my grave when the night winds wail.**_

_**Nobody knows, nobody sees.**_

_**Nobody knows but me.**_

Raven stood in the group of a good dozen people whom Beast Boy had felt fit to invite to witness him.

Her husband of two years, Victor Stone stood to her right, an arm around her shoulder. To her left, stood her closest friend, Starfire. This girl, though it was her love who was murdered, still stood by the one convicted of the crime.

There were others, Garfield's cousin Matt, Garth, Roy and Karen. But, one person in particular took all the others by surprise. Standing among the crowd of Garfield's loved ones was a blond haired, blue eyed college student. She looked uncomfortable but just as sad as all the others.

Beast Boy looked out at all his closest friends and only remaining family. He looked at each person one final time before allowing himself to be lowered into the chair. It wasn't long before a needle was placed in one of his veins. The needle attached to a machine which would empty a syringe full of a clear liquid into his system.

The guard nearest him asked "Any final words?"

He looked at Raven one last time, but covered this up by shifting his eyes to Victor directly next to her. He had probably meant it to look as if he was just feeling a tad bit slow, but Raven knew better.

He nodded and spoke. "Congratulations Cy, you're still the undisputed GameStation master."

The massive robotic man broke down at that. Karen and Starfire joined in as well. The biggest surprise, however, was when a single tear slid down the cheek of the blond college student.

Raven, however, remained stoic as ever.

_**Oh, the scaffold is high and eternity's near.**_

_**She stood in the crowd and shed not a tear.**_

The woman, heedless of the winds and rain which pounded her form, began to weep into the dirt before her. She cried for all she'd lost in her life. But, most of all, she cried for her lost love.

_**But, late at night, when the north wind blows,**_

_**In a long black veil, she cries o'er my bones.**_

She pounded her fists into the mud and dirt for awhile. But, she was eventually able to calm herself slightly. She reached forward towards the tombstone and began to scrape the grime and mud of times past from its marble surface.

_**She walks these hills in a long black veil.**_

_**She visits my grave when the night winds wail.**_

_**Nobody knows, nobody sees.**_

_**Nobody knows but me.**_

She remained strong, not allowing a single tear to fall. There would be time enough for that later. She would have a long time to cry. She would have her entire life to mourn.

As the clear liquid began to pump through Beast Boy's system, the last thing he saw was Raven. He could see her strong stance and even stronger jaw. He decided that she'd eventually be alright and smiled serenely as he shut his eyes for the final time.

_**Oh, the scaffold is high and eternity's near.**_

_**She stood in the crowd and shed not a tear.**_

For a long time, the veiled woman only fingered the inscriptions on the marble. The storm was beginning to die down. She pulled back her veil and read the inscription aloud to herself.

_**But late at night, when the north wind blows,**_

_**In a long black veil, she cries o'er my bones.**_

"Here lies Garfield Logan; Beast Boy, a Titan, a friend, a brother."

Wiping the tears from her face, Raven stood from her crouching position and turned to leave. She only took a few steps however, as she could have sworn that she'd heard a voice.

_**In a long black veil, she cries o'er my bones.**_

With a small smile and one last tear, Raven replied to the mysterious voice's simple statement.

"I love you too… Gar…"

**A/N: **Well… wow. I actually cried writing this one, and burst into all out sobs when I read it over again. If you thought it was confusing, it was kinda meant to be that way. A lot needs to be inferred, but I've decided that I've really been slacking on the artistic part of writing lately.

I'm kinda surprised. I wrote an entire fic(1shot or not), and there was absolutely no humor whatsoever. And, I think it came out pretty well. So, maybe funny isn't all I got.

It's kinda funny, but the original ending in my mind had been Raven killing herself and stuff, but I changed my mind and think that it's better this way.

Signed,

The Cheese!


	5. Recaps 1 to 4

**Sad Songs**

**A/N: **In this chapter, I'm gonna describe some of the imagery I experienced while writing the first four stories in this series.

**Racaps 1-4**

**Quitter **by** The Toadies**

In this fic, I was just kinda practicing. I felt like throwing in some sort of real life situation; the crazy stalker dude who kills girls after raping 'em. It happens more than one would think with how the News only ever talks about Iraq and the bird flu.

I also, however, wanted to remain somewhat true to the Teen Titans' way of doing things. Hence, I threw in that thing with the freezer. Any TT fan as obsessive as I would have realized that any rapists/murderers in Jump City would have gone so far as to freeze his victims when he was done with them; as well as being blatently obvious with blood splotches all over his front yard, yet still going unnoticed. It simply screams "Teen Titans!"

You also may have noticed the thoughts Raven was having about Beast Boy and all of his Terra related crap. That wasn't in there for nothing. It was there as an attempt to plot out some vague time period. This fic took place shortly after the episode Things Change, which I portrayed as having an extremely negative on Beast Boy's mental health, allowing the Beast to get all screwy and stuff.

Hence, Greg(or whatever I called him) was created. The story was designed to follow the song near perfectly, which probably lead to a bit of OoC-ness as well as a full week's dosage of American Cheese. I did, however, put the ending through two drafts. So, hopefully, it's a little better than it had originally been.

The major point of the fic, all else aside, was to see how Raven and Beast Boy could be drawn together after going through their respective worse nightmares; Raven's being rape, and Beast Boy's being losing somebody he's close to.

**Be Yourself **by **AudioSlave**

This one was my first true attempt at writing a dark fic. In this fic, Beast Boy was feeling guilty for abandoning Terra at the alter, leading to her ultimate suicide. Shortly after, Robin and Starfire got married, the best man being Cyborg and the maid of honor being Raven. No surprises there, right?

Anyways, as Raven was leaving, Starfire reached the point in which she was to throw the bouquet. Starfire being Starfire, hurled the thing with the force of a major league pitcher attempting a fast ball, which lead to Raven's vaguely painful catching of the damnible thing. As most know, the person who catches the bouquet is supposed to be the next to get married; one of those widely known old wive's tales.

So, she confronted Beast Boy at Terra's grave, discovering that, in no way, was what he was doing based upon any actual love. You can tell me different all you want, but there's no such thing as love at first sight. So, Beast Boy never really got much of a chance to really start loving Terra beyond a cute, little teenage crush. You'll note that he spent the vast majority of his older, somewhat more mature years with the available Raven and taken Starfire. It was only natural that Beast Boy would gain feelings for Raven. These same feelings, as well as his lifelong fear of loss, were what lead to him pushing her away like he did at the end of the fic. This is, however, why there was a sequel fic.

**Doesn't Remind Me **by **AudioSlave**

This fic was designed to be the sequel to **Be Yourself**, but could, in all truth, be read as its own separate fic in the end.

The story began with the Titans discussing recent and frequent instances of strange behavior from Beast Boy. Raven was the only one who stood by his side, refusing to judge him until the others finally convinced her of how dangerous the things Beast Boy was doing were.

Most of the images I got from the stuff I typed struck me as quite comedic—as a bit of a departure from the serious nature of the first part. One image was of Beast Boy driving backwards for an extremely long period of time at an even more extreme speed, a somewhat insane glint in his eyes, Cyborg screaming all the while. Some other images included Beast Boy wacking a hammer against his wall, eyes utterly blank, caught in the rhythmic motion; Beast Boy wandering around the city for hours on end, ignoring calls as well as his own bodily needs; Beast Boy listening to some of the strangest stuff on his stereo in an attempt to drown out the depressed thoughts running rampant through his head; and lastly, Beast Boy staring intently at people until they run away screaming.

Some of those images were comedic, some were somewhat unnerving, still more a confusing mixture of the two.

Anyways, Raven finally agrees that somebody should talk to him, but determines that she should be the only one, as she'd the only one who could possibly give him the understanding he needed.

This lead to the conversation which confirmed what I mentioned in the recap for the previous chapter/1shot, about Beast Boy's feelings for Terra never exceeding teenage infatuation at the best. He also reveals that he was fully aware of what he was doing, and in a way, crying out for help. When Raven finally came to him and they showed that they were capable of caring for each other—and that Raven was capable of fixing Beast Boy as he'd done for her so many times, they laid together on the beach, becoming one another's distractions for the pains of their pasts—especially in Beast Boy's case.

**The Long Black Veil **by **Nazareth**

This one was something else. I originally heard this song in its original greatly haunting form at school when a folk song enthusiast visited our Spanish class(don't ask). I remained absolutely blank faced beyond the occasional twitching of my left cheek until I got home. I nearly broke down at that exact moment. As a convenient coincidence, my Spanish class was at the end of the day, so I could emote in the privacy of my own home, rather than a school bathroom which would have, to put it crassly, sucked donkey balls.

So, more than half-a-year later, I wrote a songfic about it. The premise of the fic was that Raven was in a serious relationship with Cyborg(because I hate that pairing slightly less than the RobRae one) and she cheated on him with Beast Boy. Some sort of doppelganger or shapeshifter killed Robin in the guise of the changeling, causing him to be arrested. Though he could have gotten off unscathed had he confessed to his affair, he refused to put his best friend through such trauma. So, he was sentenced to death and the fake was never found.

Raven felt guilt of her own for never having confessed to the affair, for not saving his life. But, he refused to let her so she had blamed herself and him equally as much for the death. Though she refused to mourn in public, as such would be out of character and vaguely suspicious, she could only mourn his death in private at times when nobody in their right mind would be out to see the intensity of her sorrow.

I never quite decided whether that voice towards the end was actually Gar reaching from the afterlife or simply the Raven's mind attempting to alleviate some of the stress she was putting herself through. I left that up to the readers. The major point of which, however, was to bring one simple point home.

Raven loved Beast Boy far more than she could ever love anybody else.

One last thing I wish to point out is that blonde haired… college student I believe I made her? I think so. Anyways, to anybody who wasn't 100-percent certain, it was Terra, or at least, the girl who looked at her. Terra has always been an unavoidable plot point for me. I sort of attempted to show that maybe, just maybe, she remembered more than she had let on by her reaction to Beast Boy's execution.

**A/N: **So, yeah. There's my recap for the first four songfics of this series. I will likely be posting the next four songfics shortly after I have posted this—maybe an hour later or something.

To anybody who feels the need to review this chapter, I would really appreciate it if you could tell me which of the first four parts you enjoyed the most.

Signed,

The Cheese!


	6. Lightning Crashes: Live

**Sad Songs**

**A/N: **This is my first attempt at a baby story type situation. So, go easy on me. That's not to say I won't take criticism, just save your flames for somebody who's been writing for years and has never even tried to improve. Okay, that wasn't meant to turn into a rant. Oh well, just read the stupid thing…

**Lightning Crashes**

The nurse handed the child to its exhausted mother. She held it for awhile, her husband grinning over her shoulder. "She's beautiful Rae…"

"Even if she does have an odd color scheme…" the mother replied, rolling her eyes. "But, we really can't complain; not like it was unexpected."

"Isn't it a bit early for you to start hating the kid?" the father asked, shaking his head at his wife. "Shouldn't you at least wait until the first time she cries?"

"She ruined a perfectly good pair of sweatpants; tore open my vaginal walls and crapped halfway out; I think I have the right to hold a grudge for at least a good ten minutes."

Her man just shook his head once more. "Well, how 'bout I take her for those ten minutes and let you pout in peace?"

"Enjoy yourself" the mother mumbled, handing the child to her father. "It'll be the last time you get to be anywhere near her for the next couple of years. The last thing I need is you influencing her."

"Why are you bein' so pissy?" the man asked as he took the baby into his arms.

Sighing, the mother replied "I'm just worried. While in the womb, everything was just fine with her. But, the instant she arrived in this world, her confusion began."

"Excuse my French," her husband said. "But, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Confusion—chaos—that's all life is." She released a breath, looking at the child once more. "So, welcome to life you tiny, bald crap machine; hope you like it…"

The man just let out a deep breath before making his way from the cynical bitch he loved with all his heart. He lowered himself slowly into a corner of the room; just staring at the child; the girl that was all his.

He found himself captivated instantly. With her pale, vaguely green skin and the layer of dark fuzz on her head. He wasn't certain, but he could swear it had a purplish sheen to it. Finally, he decided to go back to his wife; hoping beyond hope that she'd calmed down.

Slowly, he approached. "Over it?" he asked the woman, holding the baby out to her.

She rolled her eyes and accepted the small bundle. The contact seemed to act like an on switch or something. Slowly, the lids slid open, revealing deep violet eyes. She couldn't help herself. She gasped. The sound startled the child, causing it to look her in the eyes. "Angela" she mumbled, smiling for the first time that day.

"Angela it is" the man replied.

**_Lightning crashes. A new mother cries._**

_**Her placenta falls to the floor.**_

_**The angel opens her eyes.**_

_**The confusion sets in,**_

_**Before the doctor can even close the door.**_

"It's okay Rae" Garfield Logan of the Teen Titans muttered as he looked down at his wife of thirty years.

"H-how's Angela?" Raven asked, voice weak through the tubes.

"The baby came out just a couple minutes ago" he replied, caressing her faded violet hair. "They named her Ratchel."

"Ratchel" Raven repeated, feeling the name out. "Kinda sentimental, no?"

Gar couldn't help but chuckle. "A cynical bitch to the very end…"

"And, y-you wouldn't have it a-any other w-way" Raven replied, smiling weakly as her eyelids drooped. "I'd be honored for her to have my confusion."

Her eyes closed and a single, constant whine was emitted from a nearby machine. A doctor approached and announced her time of death. Garfield smiled down at her, holding back the unshed tears. "Good night… my Raven…"

Lightning crashes as a storm billows outside…

_**Lightning crashes; an old mother dies.**_

_**Her intentions fall to the floor.**_

_**The angel closes her eyes.**_

_**The confusion that was hers,**_

_**Belongs now, to the baby down the hall.**_

The new mother turned over in the medical bed, smiling pleasantly at her own husband of eight months. "How long could it take for half a dozen nurses to clean a baby?" she asked, only attempting to make light of the situation.

"She was born with a full head of hair" her man replied, taking her hand into his. "They'll be done any—"

"All done!" came the excited whisper of the head nurse.

**_Oh now, feel it coming 'back again,_**

_**Like a rollin' thunder chasin' the wind;**_

_**Forces pullin' from the center of the earth again;**_

_**I can feel it.**_

Angela brought the child into her arms and smiled widely down at the new arrival. The door opened once more, revealing a sadly smiling Garfield.

"Daddy!" Angela whispered excitedly. "Take a look at her!" She was fully aware of the source of his partially hidden melancholy, but wasn't willing to let the day of her child's birth be a sad one.

He came over and looked the baby over, finding himself incapable of holding back the smile which invaded his visage. "She's beautiful."

The new mother stroked the unnaturally long violet hair, smiling at how normal the child's skin tone was. Apparently, pale green and deeply tanned orange make a good genetic combination.

Then, her eyes opened. They were a pale icy blue; taking after her father. Garfield finally gave in and let his sadness fade. "Welcome to life Ratchel. I'm sorry your gramma couldn't be here. Her confusion was needed somewhere else…"

_**Lightning crashes; a new mother cries;**_

_**This moment she's been waiting for.**_

_**The angel opens her eyes;**_

_**Pale blue colored iris;**_

_**Presents the circle,**_

_**Puts the glory out to hide—hide.**_

The other pair of grandparents entered the room. All the occupants surrounded the child and her mother, welcoming her to the world; welcoming her to the chaos…

_**Oh now, feel it comin' back again;**_

_**Like a rollin' thunder chasin' the wind;**_

_**Forces pullin' from the center of the earth again;**_

_**I can feel it;**_

_**I can feel it…**_

_This story is dedicated to the circle of life. Everybody goes through the same process. They are born; they eventually die; one can only hope that they'll experience many things between those two points… don't resist the chaos of life; Let it envelope you and bring you what—and where it will. Let it in; because if you don't it's likely to swallow you._

_**I can feel it coming back again;**_

_**Like a rollin' thunder chasin' the wind;**_

_**Forces pullin' from the center of the earth again;**_

_**I can feel it.**_

_**I can feel it coming back again;**_

_**Like a rollin' thunder chasin' the wind;**_

_**Forces pullin' from the center of the earth again;**_

_**I can feel it.**_

_**I can feel it coming back again;**_

_**Like a rollin' thunder chasin' the wind;**_

_**Forces pullin' from the center of the earth again;**_

_**I can feel it;**_

_**I can feel it;**_

_**I can feel it;**_

**A/N: **I'm truly sorry if it sucked. I just wanted to get out while the emotions were still fresh. This, on its own, caused some complications as I just couldn't stop crying as I wrote.

Signed,

The Cheese!


	7. Old Red Wine: The Who

**Sad Songs**

**A/N: **Okay, this is the first in a series of three interconnected fics. They all share a song and timeline. One particular thing about this fic is that it's all directly from Raven's POV. So, enjoy.

**Old Red Wine**

I don't know why I was upset. Oh, who am I kidding? I know exactly why I was upset. I was jealous. That should be me; down there on the rock with him.

I stared in morbid fascination as the two sat and played around like small children. Terra and Beast Boy; it's sickening how well it rolls off the tongue. The girl had only just arrived and already, she had Beast Boy wrapped around her little finger.

_**Old red wine;**_

_**Well past its prime;**_

_**May have to drink it,**_

_**After crossing the line**_

I hated myself so very much at that very moment. Jealousy was not something I should ever experience. I'm supposed to be the withdrawn one; the controlled one; the—emotionless one…

But I wasn't; not at that moment. I hardly flinched when I saw her lose control. I smiled slightly to myself. I had some dirt on her and Beast Boy. Then, I realized what I was thinking. I would never do that to the boy. I would enjoy nothing more than fucking with Terra, but that would hurt him just as much. So, I kept my mouth shut.

Little good that did.

_**Dusty old wine;**_

_**Two thousand a time;**_

_**Nature's black mud;**_

_**Always left behind.**_

I never spoke a word, but the boy wonder figured everything out. Sometimes, I hate him. She ran; and Beast Boy was broken. I didn't know exactly why at the time; but I needed to comfort him.

**_They say you turned in,_**

_**While the sun still shined.**_

_**That gorgeous girl with you,**_

_**Was highly primed.**_

I found myself at his door that night; roles switched for once. I knocked and awaited an answer. I'd half expected him to tell me to go away; as he'd done with all the others. To my surprise, he opened the door and ushered me inside.

We talked that night; grew closer. I even went so far as to try and open up—at least a little. As much as I hated it, I knew that what I did was right. I told him that she would come back; that they were meant for each other. Though those words killed me inside, I knew it was the right thing.

But, as time passed and the blonde didn't return, I began to think—about him. I began to understand my feelings for him. I finally realized what I wanted with him; I knew what I could give him—if he'd let me. I also knew that I had to do it soon. I couldn't give that girl a chance to come back and steal him away. I didn't trust her. I didn't want her to hurt him again.

_**She said she'd take you,**_

_**Way down or way up;**_

_**She might break your heart;**_

_**She might crack you up.**_

It was the very next day and the team was playing a game of volleyball. I was meditating to center my emotions; so I could tell him everything. But, nobody would ever know that was why I was working so very hard at it.

Because, she came back.

And, I was left behind again.

_**Old red wine;**_

_**Not worth a dime.**_

_**Gonna have to drink it with ya',**_

_**Some other time.**_

She came back and proved all of my fears to be true. He took him away. She stole his heart all over again.

I can't say I was even the slightest bit surprised. It was expected. She was gorgeous; I was just—dark.

_**Expensive old wine;**_

_**Forty years lying.**_

But, there was something different about her. She seemed subdued; as if she were hiding something—or—somebody. But, even with the unknown, I still forced myself to trust her.

_**Mice chewed the label;**_

_**Don't know what we're buying.**_

I gave up on him; for the moment. I realized that it just wasn't meant to be. Everybody has that one person they're meant to be with. Apparently, he wasn't mine; and I wasn't his.

_**Back home in California,**_

_**They got wine for the meek.**_

_**There's the Bowl and the Fillmore;**_

_**The Cow and the Greek.**_

She did it again. She broke his heart. She'd been working for the enemy. When Beast Boy had returned the night after the attack, Robin had jumped to the conclusion that he'd been working with her all along. Though I felt vindicated, I was far from pleased. I'd jumped to his defense straightaway. I knew he was innocent; and soon, so did the others.

_**You sniffed at the cork,**_

_**Chose low on the list,**_

_**Held your glass to the light,**_

_**And gazed through the mist.**_

I can't say I don't admire what he did next. Even with all she'd done, he still maintained his love for her. He gave her one last chance; but when she tried to kill him, he seemed to have broken. He hardly spoke as what was to become the final battle approached.

When she'd redeemed herself; become one with the earth; one with her home, he'd withdrawn almost entirely into himself. The other's tried to get him to come out, but had little or no results for all their trouble.

For the longest time, I didn't even try. I was far from one of his closest friends; so why should I bother? Finally, I cracked. It was the middle of the night—again. I was at his door—again. And, our rolls were switched—again.

I knocked at his door. He answered and ushered me in. Yet again, I was the only one he would let in. I felt proud of this fact; and at the time drunk in the fact; using it to restore my hope.

But, when he spoke of how he'd never forget her; how he would find a way to save her; how very much he loved her—I knew that the time hadn't yet come.

I would have to try—another time.

_**Old red wine;**_

_**Well past its prime.**_

_**Gonna have to drink it with you,**_

_**Some other time.**_

_**Let it breathe;**_

_**Let it breathe;**_

_**Let it breathe…**_

**A/N: **Okay, there's the first one. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try and have the other two up ASAP. I'd really appreciate some reviews; preferably more than one(hint hint). That would be really nice. I know for a fact that more than one person has favorited me. If you've favorited me, you should at least have the decency to review. Even if the fic's just on your alerts list; you should still review. It's only right.

Signed,

The Cheese!


	8. Real Good Lookin' Boy: The Who

**Sad Songs**

**A/N: **Okay, here's the second one. Before we start, I have to explain exactly where this fic takes place juxtaposed to the first in this set of three. It begins as a set of flashbacks; you could say. The ending takes place shortly after the end of the last fic with a short glimpse into the actual events of said fic.

For the record, this entire fic is from BB's POV

**Real Good Lookin' Boy**

On occasion, I find myself thinking back to when I was a kid. Sure, some peole say I'm still a kid, but they don't know anything. Anyways, one major event which always comes to mind happened when I was about five. I'd already been bitten, but my parents were still alive; and would be for another couple months.

Anyways, I'd been watching TV. Yes; we did have TV in Africa. What? We were rich bitches! As I was saying, I was watching TV when I saw a man come onto screen. I don't care if what I'm about to say makes me sound gay; it was just a casual observation.

He looked really good. I probably would've considered him hot, had I been old enough… and swung that way.

_**When I think back**_

_**To the first time in my childhood,**_

_**When I saw that face, I thought right then;**_

'_**That's a real good lookin' boy!'**_

Later that same week, I'd been playing outside; near one of the Nile tributaries. The water wasn't particularly deep, so my parents weren't scared. Well, as is the case with all shallow water, reflections could be seen upon its surface.

I'd tripped and something I'd been playing with flew into the river. Neither of which bothered me; I'd already experienced what would be the second most painful experiences of my life. So, I went over to the water's edge and reached in to grab the toy. But, I noticed something that made me stop.

With the direction of the sun's light, I saw my face reflected back at me in profile. I began to turn my head this way and that, peering at it from different angles. I quickly began to notice some brief similarities to the man on the TV. We had a vaguely similar jawline; which would become more defined once my baby fat began to fade away. There were the bright green eyes; like emeralds. Then, there was my hair; which fell onto my head almost like a mop.

To put it simply, I was hot—or I was gonna be once I got older.

_**I saw myself in the mirror,**_

_**In profile for the first time.**_

_**I thought 'Hey!**_

_**That's a real good lookin' boy!'**_

As I was but a wee retard, I was overzealous at this discovery. I'd yet to grow up and discover inhabitions; so I didn't waste a moment to flaunt this belief I had.

_**And I felt then,**_

_**That I moved,**_

_**With all those lucky fucks and angels;**_

_**High in the theatre; in the sky.**_

Not wanting to waste a moment, I ran to my mother. That's probably one of the worst decisions I've made in my life. I should probably explain. In a life and death situation, she'd give everything up for me. But, on a day-to-day basis, simply put, she was a bitch.

I had started shouting about being good looking and all that crap. I'd brought up that actor on that show. It was only when I did this that my mother had felt it necessary to "set me straight."

**_So, I ran to my mom._**

_**I said "Mom! Take a look at me!**_

_**Have you ever seen a teen**_

_**Fly so high?"**_

_**That's a real good lookin' boy,**_

_**That's a real good lookin' boy!**_

She'd sighed. That had stopped me in my tracks.

"Gar" she'd began. "You're green. Though you'll always be perfect in my eyes, I have to break this delusion."

I had no idea what she was getting at, but knew that it couldn't be good.

"You can't go around thinking you're attractive. Your father and I are fine with you as you are, but people are shallow. Nobody is ever going to love you for who you are." There was a long pause as I was devastated. "It's sad; you _did _have a chance. But, when we had to mess with your genes—well—need I say more?"

_**She said "Son—well—you know;**_

_**You're an ugly boy.**_

_**You don't really look like him.**_

_**In this long line, there's been some—**_

_**Real strange genes.**_

_**You've got 'em all;**_

_**You've got 'em all;**_

_**With some extras thrown in."**_

That's why, today, I look in the mirror and shudder with disgust at what I see. I'd never realized how much of a bitch my mother really was. So, I'd assumed her to be right. Nobody would ever look at me and say;

**_That's a real good lookin' boy;_**

_**That's a real good lookin' boy!**_

_**That's a real good lookin' boy;**_

_**That's a real good lookin' boy!**_

But then, I'd joined the Titans. I'd seen Raven. I'd fallen for her. The best part was that she seemed unaffected by the color of my skin. But, when I found out that she could never feel the same way for me; having to hold all her emotions in, I settled with pining.

Then, she came. She was happy and perky. She was open; unconstrained; free. It was infatuation at first sight. Looking back, I realize that nothing with her was as serious as it could have gotten with Raven. She; Terra; was the attainable one—or—so I thought.

She betrayed us; she betrayed me. I'd thoroughly convinced myself that she was the only one for me by this point, so; for a time, I pined away for her.

But, then I began to think. I began to notice something. Every time Terra had hurt me; broken me, Raven had been there to put the pieces back together.

When one had run away, the other was there. When one had betrayed me, the other was there. When one had died, the other was there.

And, when one had returned only to tell me that the one girl I knew was just a memory… the other was there. Raven was there.

_**Wise men say;**_

_**Only fools—only fools rush in.**_

With this realization came uncharacteristic boldness. I'd run straight for her room; thinking _'Where else could she be?'_ An immature thought, I know. But, if anybody were to try and say that to me, I'd instantly respond with "Well, I was right, wasn't I?" I could say this because, shock and ah, she _was _in her room.

I knocked. She answered. There was a strange lacking of the normal attempts to get me to go away. Rather than letting myself get all freaked out, I just took it as a good sign.

I'd basically told her everything; I think I rambled a bit. She didn't seem to be complaining; she was even smiling. Suddenly, though, she'd become upset. She'd accused me of rushing in. I'd simply told her that I couldn't help it. From the very beginning, I could never help myself. "It's not like you gave me any other choice" I'd said.

**_But I—I can't help_**

**_Falling in love—in love with you!_**

We'd stayed up that entire night; talking. About what? Everything—nothing—who really cares? The point is that we'd finally clicked. It was strange; though not particularly unexpected how simple it had been. We'd always had a special relationship of one kind or another.

But, one thing we'd talked about was appearances. I'd asked her if she could see herself with a green furred, pointy eared midget with fangs. What she'd said will probably stay with me 'til the day I die.

"I couldn't see it any other way. Some people might see it as strange, but I just think it's kinky."

_**Now I'm here with you, little darling,**_

_**And you say "You're beautiful as you are."**_

_**And, I've managed, somehow, to survive.**_

This girl; who was far from the classic beauty, who'd taught me the most important thing I've ever had to learn. She'd taught me that beauty _isn't _only skin deep.

_**You arrived in my life like a fragrance and—**_

_**You helped me find a little laugh.**_

_**Now I know where so-called beauty lies.**_

Later that same month, I'd seen something in the newspaper(looking for the funnies; duh) which had brought a vicious smile to my face. That actor; the one who'd lead indirectly to the vast majority of my insecurities; had died. Not only had he died, but he had died a bachelor. Seeing as how his career hadn't lasted all that long, absolutely no one had goen to his funeral. That made me smile. He might have had his good looks(though a shocking lack of talent) to the very end, I had something much better.

And, I decided to make certain that she was aware of this.

_**God gave him a face.**_

_**Then he gave me something above;**_

_**God gave me a grace.**_

_**Man, he gave me your sweet, sweet, sweet love.**_

I took her by surprise as she entered the common room; snuck up behind her and took her into a tight embrace. She'd made one of her comments, though I can't remember what it was(who cares?). Seeing as I hadn't even caught what she said, it goes without saying that I ignored it. The use of "Huh?" is widely known as the leading cause of death for romantic moments. Instead, I'd said;

_**You make me feel like I'm a real good lookin' boy.**_

_**I feel I'm a real good lookin' boy.**_

_**That's a real good lookin' boy;**_

_**That's a real good lookin' boy!**_

**A/N: **And, there you have it. I've decided to take a slightly different approach to Beast Boy's mother. Everybody immediately jumps to the conclusion that she was this perfect, unconditionally loving woman. I've decided to go against that particular belief—just this once.

Well, I hope you enjoyed it. I still want reviews(and would greatly enjoy it if you could pay attention to the 's' at the end of the word which makes it plural).

Signed,

The Cheese!


	9. Your Song: Elton John

**Sad Songs**

**A/N: **Okay, here's my first attempt at actually having a character singing a song. Consider it practice for the karaoke fic I'll be writing eventually. Don''

T worry though. It's gonna be one of those extremely old ideas that I bring in a new direction—you know what I'm talking about.

Y'know what? This might seem odd to y'all, but it feels really good to be the person that other people are ripping off. As I always say, imitation is the greatest form of flattery—besides cookies. Nothing beats out cookies.

**Your Song**

Raven let out a small yawn as she made her way to her room. Upon completing the yawn, she began to hum a tune, not realizing that she was actually humming along with something; due to her drowsiness. When she did notice, however, she stopped still and began to look about herself suspiciously.

'_Who could be playing that song?'_ she asked herself musingly. _'I thought I was the only one who liked it.'_

With a shrug, she followed the tune quickly to its source, beginning to hear some words joining in with the melody.

_**It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside.**_

_**I'm not one of those who can easily hide.**_

_**I don't have much money, but if I did,**_

_**I'd buy a big house where we both could live.**_

She was quite startled when the tune led her to the particular door it had. "Beast Boy?" she asked herself in a whisper. The door was slightly ajar, so Raven took a short peek inside. What she saw nearly made her gasp.

Beast Boy wasn't listening to the song.

He was playing it—on a synthesizer. And—he was singing it, too.

_**If I was a sculptor, but then again, no;**_

_**Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show.**_

_**I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do.**_

_**My gift is my song and this song's for you.**_

Raven could feel an unexplicable curiosity overtaking her as she listened. She couldn't tell why, but she really wanted to know why he was singing—this of all songs, as if any song wasn't odd enough..

She slid the door open another half of an inch, but pulled back when she saw Beast Boy's ear twitch slightly. When no sign of further reaction was seen or heard, not even a skip in the song, Raven leaned around to peer through the crack once more.

'_He's not horrid' _she thought, vaguely startled by this discovery. In truth, he wasn't too bad. Turning nineteen had apparently mended that annoying crack in his throat, turning it into something resembling pleasant.

_**And you can tell everybody that this is your song.**_

_**It may be quite simple, but now that it's done;**_

_**I hope you don't mind;**_

_**I hope you don't mind that I put down in words,**_

_**How wonderful life is, now you're in the world.**_

She found herself examining Beast Boy closely—finding a curious desire to identify the look on his face. It seemed far off, somewhat nostalgic even. But, there was something else in that look as well. There was a vague sadness to it—yet—still a smile at the same time. It struck her as odd that he could be showing such a large spectrum of emotions simultaneously. Raven was used to Beast Boy being a beacon of one, single, intense emotion at any given time.

_**I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss.**_

_**Well, some of these verses; well they—they've got me quite cross.**_

_**But the sun's been kind while I wrote this song.**_

_**It's for people like you that keep it turned on.**_

Raven could only think of three instances in the past where his emotions had been nearly as diverse and complicated as at this very moment. The first was when he had come to apologize to her on behalf of that bastard Malchior. The second was after the 'Beast Incident©." And, the last was when he'd found out about her father.

It struck Raven as vaguely odd that every time he became so complicated was when something involved her—and yet—she still wasn't making the connection to this very moment.

_**So excuse me for getting, but these things I do.**_

**_You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue._**

_**Anyways, the thing is, what I really mean,**_

_**Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen.**_

Raven stared in shock as Beast Boy looked up at her. He looked at her straight in the eyes. She expected him to become embarrassed or even angry, but the one thing she hadn't expected to happen was exactly what did.

He smiled.

**_And you can tell everybody that this is your song._**

_**I know it's not much, but now that it's done;**_

_**I hope you don't mind;**_

_**I hope you don't mind that I put down in words,**_

_**How wonderful life is, now you're in the world.**_

That's when the connection was finally made. That's when Raven realized why he was singing that song. That's when Raven decided that Beast Boy was the sweetest little bastard she'd ever met as well as exactly what to do about it.

She pushed the door open the rest of the way, made her way determinedly into the room and tackled Beast Boy to the ground, cutting the song off as she did.

"Rae?"

"Shut up and kiss me you little shithead."

_**I hope you don't mind;**_

_**I hope you don't mind that I put down in words,**_

_**How wonderful life is, now you're in the world.**_

**A/N: **Okay, that was corny. I mean, **_really_** corny. Oh well, I guess it was pretty sweet, which is good enough for me. Well, I'll see all my readers in whatever the hell I decide to write next.

Signed,

The Cheese!


	10. Tiny Dancer: Elton John

**Sad Songs**

**A/N: **Sorry I've been gone for so long. This is the first time I've really felt like writing in, like forever. This isn't actually the first songfic I've written since my last postings, but I feel this is the perfect one to kick off the temporary change in direction I'm taking with this series.

That's right; I'm writing for a new pairing this time around. Today, we have the BB/Ter ship. I feel I've been ignoring my second favorite pairing for far too long and this is my way of making up for it. This will be the first of five songfics for this pairing. I hope you enjoy.

**Tiny Dancer**

It had been two weeks since Slade's defeat and Terra's sacrifice. Beast Boy had been working constantly to prepare what he referred to as "A worthy memorial." Even after so much work, he didn't think it was quite enough, but he had to get things over with.

It was simple really. Each of the Titans would approach and stand a slight distance from the statue formerly known as Terra. They would either talk to the possibly deceased girl or to the gathered few _about_ her.

Robin had gone first, giving his mandatory politically correct leader speech. Then came Starfire and the many emotions that she carries with her everywhere she goes. Cyborg went next, showing his respect, but still obviously bitter at how she'd hurt not only the team as a whole, but his best friend. Raven had gone next; feeling that what Beast Boy had to say was the most important and should thusly be saved for last. She didn't have much to say; she did, however, finally admit that Terra had fooled even her and that, all things considered, she would miss the girl…that they had all thought she was.

Nobody reacted to the bitter addition; they knew that Raven couldn't make a speech about Terra without there being some hate. Hate, after all, is one of Raven's favorite hobbies.

Finally, Beast Boy approached the statue. He sent a brief glance at each person in turn before taking a deep breath.

"Terra was a special girl. Maybe most of it was an act, but she meant something special to all of you." He took another breath, letting his gaze settle on the team leader. "To Robin, she was a training buddy; just as obsessed with improving her skills as he is."

He then moved his gaze to Cyborg and continued. "To Cyborg, she was another little sister; and we all know he likes being the big brother." The small group chuckled at that bit as the speaker moved his eyes to Starfire. "Starfire was just happy to find somebody she could be a normal girl around."

Finally, he settled his eyes on the top of Raven's head. She couldn't bring herself to return the gaze and as such had begun to stare at her boots. "Raven didn't like her at first. It's understandable; she was always protective of us. She started to act more cordial towards Terra but, when she thought nobody was looking, she'd get this look. I'm sorry Raven. I wish you didn't have to have this curse of always being right."

Raven actually did look up at him for that one.

"Now for the real reason I held this ceremony" Beast Boy said, pulling a small keyboard out from behind the statue. "Terra had always said that she wanted to have "Tiny Dancer" sung at her funeral. She said it was because she'd always wanted to be one off Elton John's groupies. I think it was because she'd always wanted to mean as much to somebody as that girl had obviously meant to this man."

Everybody had their full attention on Beast Boy as he began to play the tune on the keyboard. It was obvious he'd practiced constantly; it was flawless.

_**Blue jean baby, L.A. lady;**_

_**Seamstress for the band;**_

_**Pretty eyes, pirate smile;**_

_**You'll mary a music man.**_

_**Ballerina, you must've seen her**_

_**Dancing in the sand.**_

_**And now she's in me; always with me;**_

_**Tiny dancer in my hand.**_

Everybody in te crowd could remember their lost ally listening to and singing along with this song on more occasions than they could possibly count. They couldn't help but remember her as the song played.

_**Jesus freaks, out in the streets;**_

_**Handin' tickets out for God.**_

_**Turning back, she just laughed.**_

_**The boulevard is not that bad.**_

Robin could always remember how she never complained when he'd declare a training session. It was likely that his training was nothing compared to what Slade had put her through, but it still always indeered the girl to him to know that she would never skimp. She'd never taunted him for being uptight. She knew it was just something he did and he couldn't help it.

_**Piano man, he makes his stand**_

_**In the auditorium.**_

_**Looking on, she sings the song;**_

_**The words she knows; the tune she hums.**_

Cyborg could remember how she would never hesitate to learn something about his tech. She probably wanted to take the information back to Slade, but nobody can fake interest like what she'd shown. She was a special girl for him because she proved that there wasn't just some small group of weirdos who'd accept him for who he was. He'd figured he was lucky with Beast Boy and the others, but when Terra came around, he knew that there were a lot of people out there who would care just as little as his friends.

_**But, oh, how it feels so real;**_

_**Lying here with noone near;**_

_**Only you and you can hear me**_

_**When I say softly, slowly;**_

Starfire had some of the most fond memories. She could remember how Terra always had a wonderful time at the mall, getting makeovers, or just hanging out in one of their rooms having "the girl talk."

_**Hold me closer tiny dancer.**_

_**Count the headlights on the highway.**_

_**Lay me down in sheets of linen.**_

_**You had a busy day today.**_

_**Hold me closer tiny dancer.**_

_**Count the headlights on the highway.**_

_**Lay me edown in sheets of linen.**_

_**You had a busy day today.**_

Raven had the most painfully pleasant memories. It wasn't because of anything Terra had done with her; they'd pretty much left each other alone most of the time. It was what she'd done for Beast Boy. Raven couldn't remember seeing Beast Boy so calm and content so much of the time. It was the first time that she'd really seen past the bright lights and special affects that was her friend's daily act. He'd become himself for the first time and she was just waiting, now, for him to put the mask firmly back in place.

_**Blue jean baby, L.A. lady;**_

_**Seamstress for the band;**_

_**Pretty eyes, pirate smile;**_

_**You married a music man.**_

_**Balerina, you must've seen her**_

_**Dancing in the sand.**_

_**And now she's in me, always with me;**_

_**Tiny dancer in my hand.**_

It was a shock really. Everybody in the crowd realized it simultaneously. They looked around at one another, suddenly realizing how shallow many of their relationships with each other were. They were all friends but, at the same time, they were strangers. It pained each and every one of them to realize that the only one of them who had been a friend to all of them had betrayed them in the end.

_**But, oh, how it feels so real**_

_**Lying here with noone near;**_

_**Only you and you can hear me**_

_**When I say softly, slowly**_

Then, their gazes returned to Beast Boy. The most painful thing of all, perhaps, was realizing that the only one to have a real relationship with Beast Boy; to truly accept him for all his flaws; was a traitor.

_**Hold me closer tiny dancer.**_

_**Count the headlights on the highway.**_

_**Lay me down in sheets of linen.**_

_**You had a busy day today.**_

_**Hold me closer tiny dancer.**_

_**Count the headlights on the highway.**_

_**Lay me down in sheets of linen.**_

_**You had a busy day today.**_

Beast Boy was crying freely by the end and all his teammates were showing similar responses. Oddly enough, the one with the most tears in their eyes was not Starfire. It was Cyborg.

As he stepped down from the slightly raised portion of the earth and left the statue behind, leaving a bouquet of white roses in his wake, he passed each of the others.

He was stopped first by Cyborg.

"Hey man; you wanna' help me work on the T-car tonight? It needs a couple simple tune-ups."

Then, came Starfire.

"Friend! We must venture to the mall of shopping. Perhaps you can teach me how to play the games of the arcade?"

Then Robin placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You wanna' do some one-on-one sparring? I know you've been wanting to for awhile now."

He had forced through the crowd. He felt like all of them were pittying them. Not once did it occur to him that, maybe, rather than pitty, they were feeling guilt for never really having tried before.

It was when Raven stopped him that he knew something was up. Raven didn't do pitty; guilt, however, was another one of her favorite hobbies.

"Beast Boy…have you ever heard of Douglas Adams? He's a very good author and I think you might enjoy some of his works…"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N: **Okay; this one was more of a full-team friendship building songfic than one of the BB/Ter pairing, but I've been wanting to write it for some time now.

Signed,

The Cheese!


	11. Friend is a Four Letter Word: Cake

**Sad Songs**

**A/N: **Here's the second one in my BB/Ter miniseries. You can probably figure out who's POV this is from, but I'll say it in plain English at the end.

**Friend Is a Four Letter Word**

When I first saw her, I knew that I'd met my soulmate. She was gorgeous—somewhat undeveloped, but come on; who am I to complain? Besides that, she seemed to get me. She laughed at my jokes; she listened to me long enough to realize that some of what I say is actually worth hearing. Did I mention that she laughed at my jokes?

Everything had started out great. She and I bonded on the rocks over silly faces and the entrusting of one's deepest darkest secret to the other. That's where everything went bad. Mr. Perfect-timing himself decided to attack. He'd messed with her head and made her doubt me. That coupled with the boy blunder's wondrous detective skills ruined everything. She thought I'd betrayed her. In all honesty, I can't blame her for that. I know that, had I been in her position, I wouldn't have trusted…me.

She ran away—something that I would eventually learn was a particular skill of hers—but the story doesn't end there. She came back and we were happy again. We all thought that she'd realized what must have happened and seen her mistake. Whatever the reason had been, we were just happy to have her back. Well…most of us at least.

I'd decided that I would win her heart right then and dthere. I felt that I loved her and I wanted those feelings to be returned. There was onluy one major kink in that plan. No matter what I did; no matter what I said; she would always say that I was a "great friend."

I wanted to be more than just a friend dammit!

_**To me, coming from you,**_

_**Friend is a four letter word.**_

_**End is the only part of the word that I heard.**_

_**Call me morbid or absurd,**_

_**But to me, coming from you,**_

_**Friend is a four letter word.**_

Mr. Perfect-timing seemed to have regained his interest in us—having pretty much left us alone for the entire time between the misunderstanding and the return. I can't say I was entirely hating his return—it was giving me all sorts of chances to rescue and impress her; I was at my best while she was around.

Impress her I did—only to receive the same response every time. "You're a great friend!"

Friend my borderline nonexistent green ass.

_**To me, coming from you,**_

_**Friend is a four letter word.**_

_**End is the only part of the word that I heard.**_

_**Call me morbid or absurd,**_

_**But to me, coming from you,**_

_**Friend is a four letter word.**_

So, I eventually decided that there was only one thing to do. I asked her out. At first she'd refused—seeming scared and slightly panicked. At first I thought I'd just come on too strongly or did something else wrong…like always.

I was bordering on emotional breakdown when she came to me. She was floating on a rock outside my window. It was strangely romantic. I still occasionally slap myself for how feminine I acted when I saw her. People don't think I know this, but I am aware of how effeminately I move and—though I deny it with all due verocity—act.

But, that isn't the point. The point _is_ that she asked me to go out with her. That's right; she wanted to go on a date with _me_. Haven't I always said that chicks dig the ears?

The entire time we were out—save for when I was distracted by the pie of the gods—I constantly asked her why she'd reconsidered going out with me. I was trying to get some hint out of her that maybe, just maybe, she actually liked me as more than just a "great friend."

_**When I am fishing for the words**_

_**I am wishing you would say to me,**_

_**I am really only praying**_

_**That the words you'll soon be saying**_

_**Might betray the way you feel about me.**_

I was never able to get anything out of her. The girl's like a frickin' stone—bad pun, I know. But, it gets better! She betrayed me—and my team—though more importantly, _me,_ that night. Though, in the scheme of things, she'd really betrayed me/us the moment she'd started giving our secrets away. That was just the moment of discovery for me.

I probably could have saved her, but I just had to say something really stupid. But, that's a different mentality and, therefore, a different story for a different time. The point is that she betrayed me. I convinced my team to give her another chance. She blew it. I convinced them to give her one more. Can you guess what happened? That's right! She blew it. I gave up when she'd tried to kill me…twice.

She'd separated us and forced us to go into hiding. I'm lucky our resident healer had found me when she had. We waited until we were sure our deaths were considered close to official.

Then, we struck. My team fought against an army of robots and a gigantic monster made up of three well-known villains of the city. If I hadn't been so focused on my personal vendetta, I probably would have noted how much like some bad video game scenario that was. But, as can be assumed, I was single-mindedly focused on capturing the woman I loved and hated all at the same time. I tracked her back to her master's hideout and found her crying in a corner.

I never did like seeing girls cry—one of my many weaknesses. I approached her. She told me to kill her. I refused. It turns out that the cheesey video game motif was still in affect as she was forced—by some sort of cerebral connection to her master—to attack me. She'd nearly killed me when my friends arrived at just the right moment—there goes that motif again. It gave me a chance to talk to her—she had no choice but to listen.

What I said seemed to work as she turned on her master, finally finding that control she'd been fighting for all along. She killed him and triggered a volcanic eruption. Gosh! Aren't we lucky? Anyways, I ran to her. I tried to get her to escape with me. she refused. But, it wasn't her refusal that would haunt me for years to come.

It was her last eight words that did that.

"You were the best friend…I've ever had…"

She still hadn't gotten the point…

_**But to me, coming from you,**_

_**Friend is a four letter word.**_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N: **Okay, this is the first songfic I've ever actually written for the BB/Ter pairing. I wrote this one before the one you read last chapter, but I felt it should be posted second as it's the first to really focus on the pairing rather than just the Titans in general.

And, if you haven't figured it out yet, it was from BB's POV.

Signed,

The Cheese!


	12. She'll Come Back To Me: Cake

**Sad Songs**

**A/N: **Here's the third fic in my series. This one is related yet unconnected to the previous one. I hope you get what I'm saying there. I think you will once you've read it. It, once again is from BB's POV.

**She'll Come Back To Me**

We stood in the middle of the large round chamber in the house of mirrors. I had been betrayed and it's pretty logical that I would be pissed. I said some things that I regretted almost instantly. I told her that she didn't have any friends. It broke her heart and she seemed almost to transform before my eyes. She went from horrified and remorseful to stoic and apathetic. I'd all but told her that if I wasn't important enough to her, she could just go live with the one who was.

_**Last night, I said to her  
I didn't want to live inside a lie.  
If she wants him more than she wants me,  
Let this be.**_

She made her decision, but I knew she'd regret it. I could never hurt her as much as that man could. I was willing to wait for her—she would come back. I'd welcome her with open arms and she'd tell me that she was sorry and that I was right all along.

_**She'll come back to me.  
She'll come back to me.  
She'll come back.**_

She did come back. She attacked us. We won the first fight, but weren't so lucky the second time. We made our comeback and forced her to retreat. This didn't make her master happy.

I found her beaten, broken and begging to be killed. All the anger I'd held for her faded away in an instant. She was forced to attack. She nearly had me when my friends came to my rescue. I finally reached her through her anger, confusion and fear. She attacked and ddestroyed her master but triggered a catastrophe in the process. With barely a dozen words of farewell, a scream and a bright flash of light, she saved all of us…and left me yet again.

The others promised they'd find a cure. I promised never to lose hope.

_**All day, I wait and wait  
To hear her footsteps on my walkway.  
She never came;  
She never even called.**_

I waited for nearly two years and never forgot her. Every chance I got, I'd go and visit her in hopes that, somewhere in that stony exterior, there was still a beautiful young woman and that she could hear me.

_**She'll come back to me.  
She'll come back to me.  
She'll come back.**_

Yet again, she did come back…sort of…I think. I'm even doubting myself now. This new girl; she just looked so much like her. She didn't even know who I was. At first I thought it was just an act. Then, I decided that she simply had amnesia from some trauma caused by either the petrification or the reverse process. She refused to recognize the possibility. I continued to bother her in hopes that she'd eventually break.

_**Somehow I know  
It won't last.  
Somehow I know  
It won't last too long.**_

It did last. It's been lasting for quite some time now. She's gotten a restraining order on me. Now, all I can do is hope that she'll eventually come to her senses and come back to me.

I just can't accept the possibility that she might never remember. When I'd laid that first bouquet of roses at her stone feet, I'd said "I'll never forget you Terra." I occasionally wish I hadn't made that promise; I wish that I could just forget and dmove on with my life. But, with things as they are, all I can do is wait—wait for her to come back to me.

_**She'll come back to me.  
She'll come back to me.  
She'll come back to me.  
She'll come back to me…**_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N: **Well, there you go. I'd like to make an additional apology to my BB/Rae fans for this pairing shift, but if you hate Terra and think it's okay to do so, you're nothing to me. There are's still one more of these things up—or very close to it. So, don't put your tissue box away quite yet.

Signed,

The Cheese!


	13. Sad Songs and Waltzes: Cake

**Sad Songs**

**A/N: **Okay, here you go. It's the forth fic in my BB/Ter miniseries and likely the last one for a short while. I hope you've enjoyed yourself up to this point and continue to enjoy yourself up to the end of this posting.

**Sad Songs and Waltzes**

The tower was silent. It had been this way for quite some time—ever since Beast Boy had returned after meeting that girl. With Beast Boy's mood in such a slump, it wasn't long before all the others found themselves following him into the pit of depression.

Theirs, of course, was mild in comparison to his.

But, he still didn't want them to hurt. As such, he knew that he had to find a way not to hurt.

So, he came up with a plan.

"Anybody here ever heard of Cake?"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The final class of the day ended and students of various ages began to emerge from the building. Very few of them noticed the small group of odd looking teens on one of the nearby rooftops. One of these such people was Tamra; the African American(woo political correctness!) friend of Tara Marcov—recently amnesiac blond and self-proclaimed torture victim of one of the Titans.

What kind of friend would Tamra have been had she not pointed out her discovery to Tara and the redhead; Ashley?

The answer to that question; a much better one.

"Oh crap—he isn't—" was all Tara could get out before the short green boy on the roof began to strum a guitar and the positively shiny girl began to belt an uncharacteristically tune on some strange sort of horn.

She didn't know much about musical instruments, but she could easily assume that it wasn't from this country—or this planet for that matter.

By this point, everybody except for the most thick headed had realized that something was going on and had turned their attention to the roof. There was an instant of loud muttering before everybody fell silent, curiosity overruling their natural needs to be loud.

Tara, however, wished that everybody could just keep talking. She knew this song—she'd realized the tune from the first three notes. She didn't know why she knew this song, but knew it had something to do with before the amnesia.

There was then a single instant in which the horns cut out and the green boy began to sing.

_**I'm writing a song all about you;**_

_**A true song as real as my tears.**_

_**But you've no need to fear it,**_

'_**Cause noone will hear it.**_

_**Sad songs and waltzes aren't selling this year.**_

But, she did fear it—though not because everybody _was_ hearing it. She could see very clearly that, to a deep pain beyond her conscious recognition, that there were tears in the boy's eyes.

And, as if that weren't enough, there were tears in her eyes as well.

_**I'll tell all about how you cheated.**_

_**I'd like for the whole world to hear.**_

_**I'd like to get even**_

_**With you 'cause you're leavin',**_

_**But sad songs and waltzes aren't selling this year.**_

Maybe it would have been less painful for the her had the boy's singing voice been as unpleasant to the ear as his speaking one. But, to her ever growing displeasure, it wasn't half bad. At the least, it hadn't cracked once.

Her slowly waning attention was drawn back as a second voice and guitar joined in for the next verse. The voice belonged to an eerily familiar boy in painfully bright spandex; the guitar to a girl cloaked in darkness.

_**It's a good thing I'm not a star.**_

_**You don't know how lucky you are.**_

The song returned, then, to only the lone green boy singing his song and strumming his guitar.

_**My record may say it,**_

_**But noone will play it.**_

_**Sad songs and waltzes aren't selling this year.**_

With a noticeably faded "Alright" from the lead singer, the song entered an instrumental section, consisting solely of the green boy's guitar, the bright girl's horn—now slightly more prominent, and the newly added light drum tapping from a large metallic man. Tara was personally startled to see such a hulking being playing an instrument so softly.

This surprise was only a passing jolt in her generally melancholy emotions. She wanted to hide; she wanted to run away. It's always what she wanted to do when something scared her in anyway—it just felt natural.

But, she was in the middle of a very large crowd. She had nowhere to run.

As the words were about to come back, the horn cut out and the drumline continued. The lead singer/guitarist was joined, once again, by the traffic light and the walking shadow's guitar.

_**It's a good thing that I'm not a star.**_

_**You don't know how lucky you are.**_

Once more, all but one voice, one guitar and a light drum tapping faded away as the verse continued and both the green boy and the blond girl's tears were flowing freely.

_**Though my record my say it,**_

_**Noone will play it,**_

_**Sad songs and waltzes aren't selling this year.**_

And, even with all those tears, the singer's voice only cracked with the final utterance of "Alright…" as he continued to strum his guitar and the drum was replaced by the melancholy horns of another planet.

The song faded as somberly yet powerfully as it had begun and the green boy—no—the bravest boy Tara had ever met—stood up and began to walk away.

"I can't be who you want me to be!" Tara shouted to the boy's retreating back. "But, maybe I can be the next best thing!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N: **I had originally had a much longer ending, but I really didn't like it, so I just cut it down to two lines. I felt that this would be a bit of a pleasant remedy for all the depressing stories that have led up to this point. I'd just like to state that I am not at all sorry for any BB/Ter haters out there. I am, however, sorry to all those who saw that I updated and expected to find some more BB/Rae fiction as I'm so well known for.

My deepest apologies for always keeping you waiting and only updating very sparcely. My love for Teen Titans has been in a strange sort of jeopardy as of late. My love for the series as a whole became a love for a specific character and that greatly hampered my ability to enjoy what I write. And, if I can't enjoy it, I can't write it. I think I may have at least partially remedied the situation. Here's to hoping!

Signed, once again,

The Cheese!


End file.
